


Upfront Contract

by StudioFortyTwo



Category: Single Father (TV), Teninch - Fandom, True Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/pseuds/StudioFortyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Holly both work through some of their issues. (Post Single Father; True Love never happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upfront Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to both KTRose and LostinFic for their beta help! I made some edits after they looked at it, so as usual, all mistakes are my own!

The photograph was brilliant. The light spread across an alluring array of colors dancing in an old window pane. Holly tilted her head as she thought of the pencils she might use to recreate the image in a sketch. Her thoughts were interrupted by a subtle change in the aroma of the room.

Her light brown hair, falling out of the loose bun she had styled it in, tickled her neck when she turned her head. Brown leather wrapped around an arm that lead to a shoulder and then a neck and finally a head of darker brown hair drew her gaze. The profile of the man standing a few feet away from her, also taking in the striking print, was as breathtaking as the image he was smiling at.

When he turned his eyes toward her, Holly cleared her throat with an embarrassed smile and shifted her eyes back to the art piece before them. He turned his face back too.

“She’s my oldest.” His voice stirred something primal deep within Holly, making her look back toward him. Her mind caught up with the words the dulcet toned voice had spoken and she raised her eyes from his mouth to his eyes. “The photographer.”

“You must be awfully proud.” He didn't look that much older than her. She wondered about his daughter's age, but refrained from asking the borderline rude and out of left field question.

“Quite.” His smile, shining brightly in his eyes, had already answered.

Holly dropped her eyes from his gaze as he turned his smile to her. She wasn't looking, really she wasn't, but couldn't help when she noticed he wasn't wearing a wedding band.

A much shorter than him, light haired, young woman sidled up next to him and ended their exchange. Holly exhaled as she was freed from the task of breaking away, something she wasn't certain she actually wanted to do. The next piece didn't quite capture her attention so she moved further down the wall.

“That was my daughter.” His voice washed over her again and Holly opened her eyes unsure of why they’d closed.

She glanced at him askance, without responding.

“I turned to introduce you, but you’d already moved on.”

“Lots to see.” Holly pulled the strap of her satchel further up into her shoulder.

“Yes, there certainly is.” But instead of taking in the room around them, he was staring straight at her.

Holly turned to face him, taking him in fully and felt herself flush as he smiled warmly at her. This man was tall and thin and, simply put, he was gorgeous. Even his slightly crooked nose and one odd ear; his dark eyes and high cheekbones smattered with freckles had her chewing the inside of her lip.

“This is actually my last wall, I'll be heading out.” She straightened her shoulders and leveled her eyes, but softened her smile.

His responding grin was the last straw. Holly needed to know what that soft looking hair would feel like between her fingers, what that pouty lip would taste like between her teeth. She swallowed down the sudden urge to find out right here, right now.

“What a coincidence, I only came to show my support. Maybe I could walk you out.” He stuck out a hand and when she looked down at it she noticed for the first time that the other was holding a helmet. “I'm Dave.”

“Holly,” she shook his hand, noting how his slender fingers wrapped around hers snugly. “I think I might like that.”

~*~

Dave pushed open the door and waited for Holly to walk past him before following her out into the warm summer evening. She stopped on the sidewalk, unsure if this was heading where she suspected. He'd come to a stop beside her, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“I um, I'd like to go somewhere and maybe grab a drink?” She nodded and he offered her the helmet. Dave took her hand and lead her around the corner to his motorcycle and helped her tighten the chin strap after she'd donned the bulky head gear.

Holly climbed on after him, leaving a little space between their bodies and placing her hands on his shoulders. She smiled and bit down on her lip when Dave reached back and pulled her flush against his back before moving her hands to his waist. “Safer this way.”

The ride was short, but steady and Holly felt safer than she'd expected. Dave swung a long leg over the side before offering his hand to assist her. She carried the helmet as they entered the pub.

It only took one pint each for them to learn that they had plenty to talk about. The differences and similarities between their art forms being only the iceberg tip. She sympathized with his caring for four children at home mostly on his own. Being a teacher meant her pupils left at a certain time each day, but corralling a group of them was quite the task.

Holly never asked after the mother, the way he'd avoided the subject made her follow suit. There was no other woman in the picture, and that was all that mattered. When he glanced at his watch she worried he would have to get back, babysitters didn't usually stay all night after all.

“My place is close by.” The words were out before the thought had fully formed and she clamped her mouth shut, her cheeks burning.

Dave’s eyes darted to Holly’s, and he raised an eyebrow. This only made her blush deeper and start to apologize. Before she could take back the invitation he was agreeing and waving down the waitress to pay their tab.

As they settled back onto his bike, Holly let her hands wander lower and run over the material of his tight denims. Dave revved the engine and she gripped him low on the belly as he took off in the direction she'd told him.

Upstairs, in her loft, Dave let her set the pace, allowing her to pour them waters and shed her jacket. He dropped his own onto a barstool and accepted the cool glass, taking a long drink. Holly stared openly at his neck while he swallowed the liquid, already anxious to taste his skin.

“Thank you.” Dave sat the emptied glass on the counter.

“You're welcome.” Holly sipped her own water as they eyed each other, tension building in each of their bodies. She caught him looking at the time on her microwave and remembered he didn't have all night, he had responsibilities at home.

“Upfront contract.”

“Excuse me?” Her stomach dropped as her mind drew up ideas of what those words meant. Did he think she was going to charge him? “I'm no-”

“If there's one thing I've learned this past year, it's that you should always be clear and open about expectations. So you should know, I'm not looking for a relationship. Not even a fling. All I can really offer is a release. If that's not enough, if you need more, then I’m sorry to have wasted your time.”

Holly studied his face and took in the sincerity of his words. This was coming from a man who had been hurt, deeply. Of that, she was sure. It only took her seconds to agree to his terms. She wasn't really in the position for a relationship either, not with her new job.

Her nod was interrupted by his lips meeting hers. The glass was taken from her slackened fingers and sat aside. Holly let her earlier desires take over and lifted her hands to his hair, threading her fingers through the sides to the top. She sucked at his bottom lip and congratulated herself on the resulting growl.

Soon enough she was being carried down the hall as she directed Dave, his mouth never leaving her skin.

~*~

It was barely over a week later that Holly found herself outside his studio, pacing. She shouldn't be here, shouldn't have looked him up. She couldn't stop herself.

Reaching for the buzzer, she startled as the door clicked open and a family of three walked out. He was working. This was his place of business. What was she doing?

“Holly.” She was still watching the family as they crossed the street to their car.

Dave was holding open the door, his leather jacket on and helmet in hand. He was leaving.

“Come on in.” He motioned inside and she did as he instructed. It was dark save for a few fairy lights and his Mac screen still glowing bright.

As the door shut, she turned to apologize, to tell him it was a mistake, coming here. She had no such opportunity, as his hand wound around her waist and his mouth latched onto the side of her neck.

Holly gripped his shoulders and held on for the ride.

~*~

“It was stupid. I was blind with grief, and she was hurting. Both from the loss of her best friend and the realization that her long term relationship was essentially over.”

Dave was running a gentle hand over her hair as she cuddled into his bare chest. Her fingers danced across his skin leaving a trail of goosebumps. He was opening up and all she could think about was how great the sex had been. Both times.

“When she just up and left town, I finally stopped to really think about it all. I don't have room in my life for a new love. No offense.”

“None taken.” After all, she'd agreed to those terms before. She was here for relief, for a moment of bliss after a week of parent meetings and failed attempts at the canvas.

He craned his neck to see her face, checking the truth of her words and she smirked at him. “You’re a hell of a shag.”

Dave laughed at that, a full hearty sound that shook her as his chest rumbled. She smiled, joining in with a lighthearted giggle of her own. As their laughter dissolved, they stayed quiet and just enjoyed the lazy warmth of each other's still naked bodies.

~*~

The last person Dave expected to see at Paul’s concert was Holly. Evie and Ewan were busy watching for Paul to come out the side door afterward and Lucy had run into a friend from school promising to meet them back at the car. He was scanning the crowd absently when he caught just the top of her light brown hair. He didn't take time to wonder why, after only seeing her twice, he could pick her out so easily.

“Holly.”

She turned toward his voice and Dave could see the confused and slightly startled look on her face. Maybe he should have thought twice about yelling her name out. It was too late now, and she smiled at him quickly easing his worries. He saw her bend down for a moment before she moved through the people dividing them.

“Hey, didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Came to see one of my pupils. She’s been asking me to one all year and I finally caved.” Holly motioned back toward where she’d been.

Dave nodded and motioned toward his own children. “These are some of mine, Evie and Ewan. The oldest boy, Paul is our vocal talent.”

A silence stretched between them as the memories of their last meeting surfaced. Dave thought maybe it should be awkward or uncomfortable, standing with the woman he’d twice shagged while waiting for his eldest son to walk out of the church. His smile said it was anything but.

“Guess I should be heading home.” Holly smiled and took a step back, but Dave wasn't ready to see her go.

“We were gonna grab a bite down the road. Nothing fancy, just some pizza maybe. But I'm sure the kids wouldn't mind some extra company.”

Holly was hesitant, and he could understand. Dinner with his children was a different game then they'd been playing. And he'd set the rules of the game to begin with.

“I'll even let you pay for your part,” Dave hoped his smile was welcoming.

She shrugged and stepped back up to him, nodding. “Okay sure. I have nothing but week old takeout at mine.”

~*~

Holly enjoyed the chatter and constant noise of dinner with the Tilers. And true to his word, Dave didn't argue when she handed him a few bills to cover her portion. The kids had lots of questions, ranging from her career to her favorite movie, and seemed delighted by all her answers. They were each well behaved, if a bit excitable. Ewan seemed to test his father’s authority more often than the others, but he was still obedient.

By the time they parted ways, Evie was yawning and Holly followed suit. Class would come early the next morning.

Back in her car, Holly buckled her seat belt and started the engine. She let out a scream as someone knocked on her window. Dave held up his hands and she could hear his muffled apology through her closed door. “I’m so sorry; didn't mean to startle you.”

Holly rolled down the window and looked around him. His vehicle was parked around the corner of the restaurant and not visible from where they were. Dave leaned down and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Wasn't expecting a handsome bloke to come knocking.” Holly met his gaze evenly and chewed her lip.

With a laugh, Dave stuck his head through the window and captured her lips. She kissed him back, her hands squeezing the steering wheel as he deepened it. When he pulled away, his smile was full of mirth. She wanted to kiss it away, chase his lips into submission.

“I forgot to say goodnight.” He stood back up and Holly whispered a soft ‘goodnight’ as he walked away.

The entire drive home was spent reminding herself she was, under no circumstances, falling in love.

~*~

The next weekend Holly was resolved to forget about Dave. She would not call or visit, in fact she'd stay home to ensure there wasn't another random run-in. They'd made a deal, and she was determined to stick to it.

When her phone rang late Saturday morning, Holly was enjoying a new sketch she had started. Without hesitation, she tapped her screen to answer the call, putting it on speaker.

“‘Lo?”

“Holly? Hi, I'm sure you've got plans but I'm suddenly free for the day. Thought I'd take a ride on the bike, see where it takes me. Would love some company?” Holly could imagine the crows feet at the edge of his eyes as he scrunched his nose.

“Oh.” She smacked her forehead at this intelligent reply.

“Right, yeah. Silly idea.” Holly frowned at the disappointment in his voice.

“No- I mean, yes. It's not silly. It sounds lovely.” She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

“Good, great. Um, I can head your way anytime.”

Holly paused, thought about taking a shower and then decided she didn't want to waste any time. She'd showered before bed and done a lot of nothing since. “Now‘s good.”

“Sure, I'll see you soon.”

Dave arrived and was knocking on her door before she’d cleaned up her pencils. She bit her lip and schooled her features before letting him in. He told her he packed them some snacks, so Holly grabbed her bag and followed him out the door.

Less than an hour later, they were sitting on a hill, Holly with her sketch pad in her lap and Dave with his face half hidden behind his camera. She couldn't be certain, but every once in awhile Holly thought he was actually taking shots of her. Later, as they picked at some fruit and cheeses, he showed her what he'd captured.

Sure enough there were a handful of pictures with her in them. Every single photograph was gorgeous, the bright blue sky and wispy white clouds stretched out over the rolling green hills. It was a perfect day. Her grey pencils did nothing to show off the life of the landscape. Not like his camera.

“I have a question for you, but you're under no obligation to answer it if you don't want.” Holly looked up at him from a photograph he'd taken of her. She had her head down, focused on her work, her hair whipping around her face.

“Ok.”

“Why did you agree to my stipulations?" Dave was staring out at the world around them.

Holly pondered the question. “Honestly? The immediate answer is, I really wanted a shag. But, the deeper one, the real one, is my ex.” She paused, but Dave didn't move so she continued. “He was married. And despite his promises, completely and eternally unavailable. So when you were completely honest and open it was refreshing.”

“I’m sorry.” And he sounded genuinely so.

“Thank you. It ended, that's all that matters now.” She hesitated only a moment before turning the question back on him.

“After my wife’s death, and the whole bit with Sarah, I needed something different. I’ve never- what we have is something I’ve never experienced before. Thank you, for giving me this.”

“Oh, Dave.”

“Shush.”

Holly nodded with a smile. He'd thought about all this a lot. “Ya know, as an outsider, I feel like you’ve always sort of let women use you. You’re better than that.”

They talked a while longer before loading up and heading back to her place.

~*~

Holly’s skin was impossibly soft under Dave’s lips. He trailed kisses along her collarbone, up over her shoulder, and on up her neck to that spot behind her ear. His reward of soft moans encouraged him further.

He kissed his way down to her chest, past her stomach, and lower. All the while he felt incredibly free. Sex with Holly didn't carry the heavy feelings of guilt it had with Sarah. Part of that could be the fact that Dave wasn't overwhelmed with feelings of passionate love. He cared for Holly, and respected her, but he wasn't in love with her. Dave wasn't sure he'd ever before fucked a woman without being in love with her.

It did nothing to cheapen the act or experience. On the contrary, Dave felt an excitement he’d never known was possible. Being a romantic, sex had always happened in pursuit of a relationship. So much more to it than just the physical release and losing himself in the feelings of his body entwined with another. Both experiences were wonderful, just different in their own ways.

Holly deserved something different than a grandfather with four children still at home. He knew that, despite how much they were enjoying each other, this wasn't going to be a long term setup. He was oddly okay with that.

“Oh. Dave, I really love that tongue of yours.” The breathy admission had him doubling his efforts.

Later, sprawled across the bed with Holly resting her head in the crook of his arm, Dave decided that he didn't want to lose Holly. She really was a delightful person, and the children seemed to appreciate her a lot. But if they kept this up, he worried it would ruin their chances of being friends.

He didn't voice those thoughts yet. He was still feeling selfish, not ready to give up one of the best sexual partners he'd ever experienced.

~*~

Holly was really trying not to stare at the lead female character of the action film Dave had brought over. But the woman was gorgeous, and for once, the writers were actually doing her justice. She was a well-rounded character.

After the film, Dave poured them each a glass of wine and they cuddled up together and talked. When he started talking about the film, and how attractive the actress was, Holly stayed quiet. Finding people attractive, no matter their gender, was natural.

When they found themselves at an art exhibit a few weeks later, Dave led her to a specific area. The room was full of sculptures, life size realizations of couples wrapped around each other. Initially, she worried this was some romantic gesture on his part.

They separated, exploring the pieces on their own, and when Dave found her again she was appreciating a couple at the peak of passion. He took her hand, and smiled warmly at her. Holly smiled back and let him lead her out of the gallery and down the street to his bike.

They ended up at his studio and as they stripped each other, Holly asked if he'd be interested in taking some photos. Before she could be embarrassed or worry he'd misunderstand, he was setting up soft lights and turning off the overheads.

With the shutter remote in hand, Dave joined her in front of the camera and they continued to remove clothing. Occasionally, Holly would hear the snap of the shutter, but mostly she forgot what he was doing. They moved together in a dance, both wise in the ways to please and tease the other.

Dave grabbed a throw and two beers after, pulling her to sit between his legs and wrapping the blanket around them both. He had brought the camera as well so they could review the shots.

Most were blurry, or blurs of skin in motion, but some were clear and Holly found them enlightening. These were not two people in love, and yet it was obvious they cared deeply for one another. She settled back against Dave’s bare chest as they discussed what they did and did not like about each photograph.

With their beers empty and the camera set aside, Dave had his chin resting on her shoulder and occasional pressed kisses to her neck.

“I watched you today, at the gallery.”

“Mm?”

“Yeah. And when we watched that movie a while back.” He ran his nose along the shell of her ear. “Is it out of line for me to say I'm pretty sure you were appreciating the feminine aspects more than the masculine?”

Holly tensed, but Dave placed another kiss on her cheek before continuing with: “I’m not even sure you're aware of it.” She let out a sigh. He was right. She'd only recently started to question herself, but she was still unsure about admitting such things, even to herself.

“Maybe.”

He hummed agreement before pulling their blanket tighter and letting silence settle once more. Holly thought about his words and his actions. The idea didn't seem to bother Dave, nor did it appear to excite him the way it might some men. She thought he may have sincerely wanted to let her know it was fine to admit her feelings, to him, to herself.

~*~

“So this is it, then?”

Holly nodded, she knew she'd miss him, but this was for the best. “I'll phone when I'm settled.”

“When you return, we’ll have a barbecue.” Dave kissed the top of Holly’s head and loaded her last bag into the trunk of her car.

They had spent the night together, one last night of amazing shagging, before she was off to spend the summer holiday with her mother. The agreement was made that upon her return, their friendship would be strictly that. It took almost until the end of the school term, but Dave and Holly agreed it was time to step back.

Dave was ready to focus completely on the children, ideas of finding them a mother long gone. They needed him now, and he was determined to be there. After a successful trial of responsibility-free shagging with Holly, he was confident he could manage to find release when he needed it, without having to give himself over to a head and heart full of romance. Not that he was against ever finding love again. He would just be sure to take it slowly.

Holly wasn't so excited to go on her holiday with her mum, but a few weeks in her mother invited over a friend and her daughter. Holly spent the rest of her holiday exploring a new side of herself, and reporting back to Dave. Of course, she didn't share the details, and he never asked. And as much fun as she was having, she couldn't wait to be home again.

Holly had never had a friend like Dave. A person she could confide in about absolutely anything with no worry of judgement. She smiled to herself as she tucked away a photograph of them he’d taken on their picnic. Holly was grateful to have found him, and she was sure he was just as lucky to have her.


End file.
